1. Field
The disclosed concept relates generally to handheld electronic devices and, more particularly, to hinge assemblies for handheld electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous types of handheld electronic devices are known. Examples of such handheld devices include, for instance, personal data assistants (PDAs), handheld computers, two-way pagers, cellular telephones, and the like. Many handheld electronic devices also feature wireless communication capability, although many such handheld electronic devices are stand-alone devices that are functional without communication with other devices.
Such handheld electronic devices are generally intended to be portable, and thus are of a relatively compact configuration in which keys and other input structures often perform multiple functions under certain circumstances or may otherwise have multiple aspects or features assigned thereto. With advances in technology, handheld electronic devices are built to have progressively smaller form factors yet have progressively greater numbers of application and features resident thereon.
As a result of their relatively small size, handheld electronic devices can be, and often are, kept in a pocket, a purse, or are otherwise suitably stowed in close proximity to its owner. Under such circumstances, when the handheld electronic device is not in use, it is desirable to protect the keys and/or other features of the device, and to avoid unintentional actuation thereof. To this end, some handheld electronic devices have been designed to include a foldable or flip structure. The housing of such devices generally comprises two portions or halves that are joined by a hinge mechanism and are foldable one on top of the other. However, the hinge mechanisms of foldable handheld electronic devices are generally too small and thus, are not robust enough and are susceptible to damage. Those that are sufficiently robust tend to be excessively large and bulky and, therefore, undesirably protrude from the form factor of the device.